lexicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Excherisca
Excherisca is a highly virulent and contagious bloodborne disease which causes inflammation of the breathing tubes. It is not fatal except in severe cases where the sufferer suffocates from the inflammation. There are several treatments such as leaf of the greynberie plant, crushed caulharn flower and distilled bobroot, all of which when taken reduce the inflammation, but if the disease complicates there are precious few remedies that can prevent death by suffocation. Only the most powerful unflammators can save a terminal-stage excherisca sufferer, and the most accessible of these, the rare Fauli Flower, is found growing only on a small Terra Altan island continuity floating freely across the skies of Celesterra. In fact, Fauli Flower is the only unflammator of its strength still harvested due to the difficulty of obtaining the other ones(brizofloris, hailen stem, sco'ish tree bark). Transmission Excherisca is a bloodborne disease, transmitted through open wounds and thin membranes. It is not uncommon for epidemics to occur on battlefields during and post wartime, as blood from excherisca sufferers remains infectious for up to a year after leaving the body. The patient may have open breathing-tube wounds - if so, then there is the very real risk of a 'Cougher', an excherisca sufferer who coughs and spits up infected blood. Those attending to a cougher must have no open wounds and keep their faces covered at all times when administering treatment. On no account is there to be sexual contact, as this has been shown to transmit the disease. Symptoms Patients often do not show symptoms for up to a week after infection. The first sign of excherisca infection is difficulty breathing, followed by swelling of the neck as the breathing tubes constrict. Often patients report lightheadedness as bloodflow is affected by the swelling. In the case of a cougher, the eponymous coughing begins approximately three days after showing symptoms, by which point the patient should be quarantined in order to prevent the spread of the disease. Notable Outbreaks *-343 CE, Ægostia *-299 CE, Clemorne *-297 CE, Dastasch *-296 CE, Jott *-294 CE, Waxeroth *-294 CE, Rstaeni *-294 CE, Corynda *-294 CE, Kiroy *-294 CE, Faeylin *-293 CE, Rstaeni *-292 CE, Odrond *-289 CE, Mylton *-285 CE, Yottabura *-280 CE, Ozland *-272 CE, Essemess *-250 CE, Jott *-250 CE, Faeylin *-250 CE, Odrond *-249 CE, The Entire Artic Corridor *-230 CE, Rstaeni *-222 CE, Clemorne **--|INFORMATION DISCONTINUITY|-- *-195 CE, Auchenblumen *-156 CE, Villaj *-102 CE, Obskewr-plaice **--|INFORMATION DISCONTINUITY ENDS|-- *-71 CE, Jott *-70 CE, Yttrebie *-63 CE, Jott *-59 CE, Jott *-50 CE, Clemorne *-42 CE, Whenface *-34 CE, Miscampe *-31 CE, Jott *-22 CE, Carraign *-10 CE, Faeylin Note: No outbreaks of excherisca have ever been recorded in Terra Alta. It is theorized that the higher concentrations of Aether at the Surface create more ideal conditions for infected blood to remain contagious. Indeed, many an aethogeologist has traveled to the Surface with unbound cuts and ended up bedridden for most of their stay. Links * Phantoms: ** New: Greynberie ** Old: Aethogeologist * Citations: ** Ægostia